Mel
Melissa "Mel", labeled The Clubber is the female contest winner of the TDDO OC Contest. She was a contestant in Total Drama World Tour Do Over as the season antagonist, formerly self proclaimed captain of Team Pickle, and was transferred as a member of Team Athens. She returned as a competitor in Total Drama All Stars Do Over as a member of the Villainous Vultures. She will return once more in Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over as a member of Waneyihtam Maskwak, the Confused Bears. Mel2.jpg TeamPickle.jpg TeamAthens.jpg VillainousVultutres.jpg ConfusedBearsIcon.png FloatingSalmonIcon.png Biography Mel's carefree, live-for-the-moment lifestyle has always been the epitome of "you only live once", even before the phrase was popular. Growing up with her parents and big sister Roxanne, Mel tended to follow her older sister and friends' examples. Nowadays, she lives in a cruddy apartment with her sister and takes joy in breaking the rules and pushing her limits to the extreme, throwing the wildest parties imaginable. (Heck, you'd probably think you imagined it when you wake up the next morning, if you remember it at all.) Mel also has a knack for using her appearance to lure boys into her life of danger and mess with their minds. When she ran into trouble with the police once (of many times), nearly getting arrested, she managed to bribe the cops with "favors" of their choice. Of course, that's not to say Mel isn't weak to the attraction of others- she gets bored with her boyfriends within the hour and seeks out new, titillating experiences. One boy she has yet to be bored with is Duncan, though- something about that bad boy attitude draws her in. She wants to make a scene on television, and meet Duncan in the meantime. Who knows? She might just get lucky. Coverage Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Mel joins Total Drama World Tour Do Over along with the other fellow newcomer, Nathaniel. Mel was placed on Team Pickle along with Owen, Izzy, Lightning, Cody, and Duncan. She flirted continuously with Duncan, especially to spite Courtney. Sam, Justin, and Shin each madly fall for Mel. Shin is manipulated by Mel in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan where he's eliminated by her when she plays with his mind to lose for his team. Mel also callously plays with Justin's head and tries to split up Courtney and Duncan using him in Broadway Baby. Mel formed a strong friendship with Izzy and a deep conflict with Beth when she switched teams with Duncan in Broadway Baby. Mel kissed Duncan in Slap Slap Revolution to get his attention. Duncan eventually split up with Courtney to date Mel in Loch Where You're Going. Mel is enraged when Team Athens eliminates Duncan in Jamaica Me Sweat. Mel attempts to get revenge on Dj, Gwen, and Charlotte, but ends up befriending Charlotte in This Is Chris-O-Ween. Mel loses all of her team in The Ex-Files and stands as the first team in Total Drama Do Over history to be reduced to one member. Mel kisses Nathaniel in Picnic At The Hanging Dork to annoy Beth. She becomes irritated when Courtney and Brick form a relationship. Mel's best friend, Izzy, gets injured in Sweden Sour, whom Mel shows compassion for and genuinely aids. At the merge, Mel tried to induct Lindsay into her alliance before she was eliminated. Mel eliminated Brick personally in Russian Away to spite Courtney again. Mel had Izzy eliminated when she underwent some disfunction due to the painkillers she was on for the injury. Mel tried convincing Scott to abandon Beth in a dark situation, but lost control of all her possible allies, whom rallied against her in Awwww, Drumheller. Mel became desperate for attention and sought to Scott for some affections, whom rejected her harshly. Mel was eliminated in Be More Pacific whilst in her weakened state. She was happily reuinuted with Duncan where she gladly exclaimed to have gotten zero karma. ... She was later inducted into Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Total Drama All Stars Do-Over Mel arrived in Heroes Vs. Villains - Part 1, still heavily attracted to her boyfriend, Duncan. Mel enjoyed messing with Courtney by teasing and taunting. Mel was convinced by Heather to flirt with Noah in Heroes Vs. Villains - Part 2, which didn't work. Mel and Duncan teased Shin often in Evil Dread. Mel won her team a challenge in Saving Private Leechball by attaching a leach to B during a showdown. Mel also startled, and insulted, Mike's fifth personality, Mal. Mel makes amends with Courtney in Can I Get A Rescue To Go, Please?. Mel patches things up with her old nemesis when she questions why they continue fighting, which neither can answer for. Later, Mel joins an alliance with Jo and Duncan which eventually shatters when Mel cheats on Duncan with Alejandro in Nobody Eggspects Opposition. Mel faces the consequences when she's pressured by her old boss from the TDA special. She freaks out and gets pummeled by a new contestant scheduled to compete in season five. Mel is eliminated by her team after she cheats on Alejandro with his own brother, which tips the whole team out of her favor. In Post Plunker's Paradise, Mel is allowed to make a call to the outside world, and calls Charlotte, being one of Mel's only two friends, the other being Izzy. They had a meaningful chat. Mel had the option to attack Bridgette in The Final Wreckening and declined, choosing to no longer pose a threat. Mel has clearly felt sorrow for her actions, and warmly congratulates the winner of Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over Mel arrived with other various veterans from the previous seasons of Total Drama. Mel immediately had conflict with Brick again and showed no signs of remorse when confronted by him before she could unleash anymore drama like she usually does. In So, Uh, This Is My Team?, Mel was placed on the Waneyihtam Maskwak. Mel gained an instant infatuation for Harrison as well. Charlotte, through Harrison, warned Mel that Harrison was taken. Mel immediately backed off, to everyone's surprised. Later, Mel started to notice how toxic Charlotte and Trent's relationship was, and developed a conflict with Trent in Winning Isn't Every Fling in being overprotective of Charlotte. Mel discovered her own romantic preferences after befriending Harrison, and her options widened. In Pitching Pahkapella, Mel kisses Charlotte, which causes Charlotte to finally call it off with Trent publicly. They keep their relationship a secret until Nathaniel discovers what's happening in Mo Monkey Mo Problems. Mel forces Nathaniel to keep quiet about it until Nathaniel accidentally reveals it to Trent, who slyly convinces Mel's team to vote her off in This Is The Pits, after Charlotte believed she had gotten on Trent's good side again. Trent succeeds in getting Mel eliminated. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Mel has competed against, she has yet to outrank Harold, Bridgette and Sierra. *Of the second generation of contestants that Mel has competed against, she has yet to outrank Mike. *Of the first generation of original characters that Mel has competed against, she has yet to outrank Robert. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Mel has competed against, she has yet to outrank Ella and Jasmime. *Of the second generation of original characters that Mel has competed against, she has yet to outrank Fallon and Colton. Gallery MelPassport.jpg Mel2.jpg tddo_character_poses___mel_by_cogreen20-d6oq8dz.jpg mel_by_cogreen20-d689j7n.jpg|Mel's original design. tdasdo_promo___mel_by_cogreen20-d70qcr8.jpg|Mel's Total Drama All Stars Do Over promo. Trivia *Mel has sung in a total of eleven songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Come Fly With Us, Lovin Time, Before We Die, Eine Kleine, Change The Guard, Her Real Name Isn't Mel, Get Me Out, Condor, This Is How We Will End It, I'm Gonna Make It, and Who You Gonna Root For?. *Mel is currently one of fifteen contestants to have competed in only two seasons, the others being Vanessa, Will, Tyler, Sierra, Sam, Sadie, Robert, Lightning, Katie, Felicity, Eva, Charlotte, Beth and Anne Maria. *Mel has caused 8 eliminations. **In Total Drama World Tour Do Over, she directly eliminated Cody, Justin, Brick, Noah, and Nathaniel. She indirectly eliminated Duncan, Gwen, and Izzy. *She is one of sixteen contestants to undergo a team swap. The others being Duncan, Alejandro, Zoey, Courtney, Harold, Jo, Nathaniel, Beth, Dawn, Jasmine, Nicole, Constance, Rodney, Tanner, and Colton. **She switched from Team Pickle to Team Athens in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. *Mel is one of fourteen contestants in Total Drama World Tour Do Over to have been eliminated in an episode she had also sang in. **The others were Lightning, Trent, Nathaniel, Sadie, Noah, Cody, Shin, Dawn, Geoff, Alejandro and Leshawna ***Scott and Courtney also count depending on the endings. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Pickle Category:Team Athens Category:TDASDO Contestants Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Original Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:TDPDO Contestants Category:Confused Bears